Overseer of the Devil's Lab
by Devourer of Gods
Summary: "I've heard rumors that the Empire found the sacred land of those mythical Espers. Maybe those rumors were true after all..."


**Summary**: Follow an inspector who was reassigned to overseeing the Magitek Research Facility, and witnesses the horrors that will unfold before him.

**Contains**: some spoilers; violence, blood, and gore in later chapters

**Author's** **Note**: This in the POV of a character simply known as the inspector. This takes place before the events in FFVI. R&R/critiques are optional, but would be very much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

When I first entered the facility, all I could smell was iron and smoke. The sound of machinery cranking and clashing at full capacity was deafening. How did these scientists work in this place? Well, I suppose that really wasn't any of my business. I was merely an inspector, sent here to make sure the building was being maintained properly, and find no visible hazard to worry about.

I was being led by one of the scientists. He was babbling on about something, but I couldn't quite hear him, nor did I really care. I opted to sight-seeing this old building, of which I've done countless of inspections over the years. The facility was heavily guarded, I noticed. More so than usual.

"Have you been certified and debriefed?" the scientist was asking as soon as we entered an observation room, which reduced the loud sounds that threatened to destroy my hearing. I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked back.

"Certified and debriefed? For the new facility?" the scientist repeated, pointing out the glass window. I was a bit annoyed, but I looked out the window and was amazed at what I saw. There was indeed a new facility being built, with large cylindrical tanks being prepared. Two of the tanks were already occupied with strange creatures I've never seen before. I've heard rumors that the Empire found the sacred land of those mythical Espers. Maybe those rumors were true after all.

I realized I was silent for too long and gave a nod. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my ID, handing it to the scientist. He looked it over and was satisfied with my certification, handing back my ID. He walked toward the sealed door, punching in a code in the keypad. The door slid open and we walked down the flight of steel stairs. We entered the main walkway and met with the chief of genetic engineering, Cid Del Norte Marquez. I knew of this man, knew of his genius and his works. I was suddenly curious about what his new project was here at the facility.

"Sir, the head inspector is here," the scientist announced. Cid dismissed the scientist and approached me.

Cid shook my hand and said, "Welcome, inspector. The Vector Armory is just about ready to be fully operational. We just need your final once-over and signature."

"Yes, let's go over the forms, and you can walk me through the new facility, professor," I said. It was such a routine thing, yet I was beginning to feel excited and anxious. Although I did well to hide my excitement, I honestly couldn't wait to see if the Espers were really here.

Cid led the way and we entered a small office. He walked over to a desk littered with paper and folders. He was shuffling through the mess until he found a dark blue folder, taking it up. He walked back to me, handing me the folder.

"Are these the forms?" I questioned as I opened the folder. I skimmed through the paperwork.

"Yes, along with the most recent report on the facility and subjects," Cid replied. "Now then, I'm sure you're here to see them, too, right?"

"Them?" I raised a brow. The chief nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the small office and down the grated steel walkways.

"The Espers," Cid said, a proud smile forming beneath his bushy mustache. "Once the armory turns over to the Magitek Research Facility, the real research can begin."

"So, the rumors were true," I said, mostly thinking aloud.

"They're not simply rumors, inspector. The Empire really did capture Espers," Cid chuckled. "I've been working on a small scale of extracting magic from the beasts. Infusion is the key. Soon, mankind will be able to use magic, just like in the old legends."

"Has this infusion been tested on people?" I asked.

"Not yet. I've been told the Capital will send some potential candidates once the facility is back in operation," Cid responded. We approached a large metal door, sealed with a keypad on the wall. Cid used his ID, quickly sliding it into a slot, and then punched in a code. The large door slowly slide to the side and white mists rolled out, obscuring my vision for a moment.

Once the mists cleared, my eyes grew wide at the sight of the sacred beasts, sleeping in those large, cylindrical tubes. Even though I was just told these creatures were very much real, to see them in person was awe-inspiring.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Cid smiled back at me and I just nodded. I was completely speechless. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to see these creatures up close. That would have to wait another day.

Cid led me away from that giant chamber with the tubes to show me the other rooms available for viewing. I had to push my enthusiasm to the back of my mind and focus on my job. This inspection wasn't going to complete itself. I had to admit, though. I was quite satisfied with the short glimpse I got of the mythical beasts. However, I was going to learn a hard lesson in the coming weeks, when the Magitek Research Facility became fully functional.


End file.
